P3 M&M Drabbles! :3
by ActionCatz
Summary: Random M&M (Minato x Mitsuru) scenes that pop in my head. (This ship needs more love I swear)
1. M&M Introduction

**[AN: Hey guys, its a me, the author :33**

 **I was bored and I felt the URGEEEEE to cleanse this world with more MMs. seriously that pairing needs more love like it should be bigger then the eiffel tower.**

 **So Im going to add in random MM drabbles at random times BUT dont worry! I wont abandon my other works and I will never get tired of MM (that ship was with me since years ago I think Im addicted :'D).**

 **This 'chapter' isnt a chapter, just an announcement. Anyways, as always, hope you enjoy these drabbles!! ;D]**


	2. Wedding

_Wedding_

 **[AN: Im sorry I had to]**

"You look great Mitsuru!" Yukari shouted in excitement, along with Minako hopping (crazily) in glee.

"Yes, it really does suit your beauty, senpai!" Fuuka squeels behind the two. Mitsuru blushes furiously at their compliments. Its not everyday you are going to be wed with the man you loved for the longest time. She stands up and looks at her dress. Currently, from her point of view, she can tell that the dress was cream colourer, along with a giant red string that was tied around her waist.

"A-Are you sure?" She asks for confirmation. Yukari sighs and brings Mitsuru to the mirror. "Look for yourself".

Mitsuru couldnt believe her eyes. She was correct, a cream coloured dress with a giant red string tied around her waist was there, but she also missed the other details. It's creamy colour reminded Mitsuru of her old swimming bikini she wore during the old Yakushima trip when she was still a senior. The dress had a long and transparent, with some red lines on them, sleeves that reached right below her palm. There was a headband on her head that had a red flower placed on it, the flower looked like the flower that was also from the bikini she wore. Lastly, it had her signature red bow tied around the left side of the red string. Both of them were different shades of red, so they were kind of visible. But, nonetheless, that bow was a very important part of the whole thing, due to it being with her for nearly as long as 15 years ago. Overall, this dress was definetely...

" _Magnifique..."_ Mitsuru stuttered as she saw herself. She was speechless. She had never had her own sense of style before, this was very new to her. Not to self, she should get clothing sense lessons from Yukari more.

"I dont know what that means but Im going to take it as a compliment!" Minako cheers as she shocked Mitsuru by forcfully placing her hand on her shoulders. Mitsuru waves it off, she was probably too excited.

"Woah Mitsuru, being 25 and you're already getting married? I feel left out here..." Yukari teases.

"Minato-san is a great man, Mitsuru-hime. Im glad he's you're future husband now..." Fuuka's smile shone in support.

Mitsuru cant lie, she felt like bursting into tears. Not just because of the wedding, no, but because of her dear friend's never ending support. They were always there for her when she needed them the most, like thay time when her father died, or when her mother had mysteriously been alive all these years. She had to repay them somehow. "Thank you my friends, I shall cherish this moment forever. Words cannot express my gratitude. You all have been beside me for nearly 8 years, and when I needed you the most, you were there. I hope I can repay the favor one day" she says in gratitude.

"You dont need to do that senpai! You were there for us to! Like when me and Akihiko san were breaking down in the Abyss of Time from Minako and Minato's comma, or when Minako was having doubts of herself, or when Fuuka was too pressured by her parents to the point where she nearly had a break down in public!" Yukari explains to her. Minako and Fuuka nods in agreement.

"But I insist..." Mitsuru kept pushing. At this point the three knew Mitsuru was too stubborn to change her mind. Yukari let out another sigh.

"Fine, buy us free coffee and sweets from Solarbux for a month!" Yukari demanded, a hint of joking and serious in her voice.

Mitusur chuckles. "Alright, your wish is granted".

 _Meanwhile, in the groom's changing room..._

"Dude, stop!" Junpei shouted as he and Akihiko tried their best to hold back their friend.

"Why? Such tale does not exist! Let me see her!" Minato demanded as he tried to walk out the door.

Minato was already done being dressed, since all he needed to wear was a gray tuxedo and a dark blue tie. His hair was combed to the side, showing _both_ of his eyes for once. It was mixed with gel so it would _actually_ stay like that. He looked a lot like a model now, but Junpei and Akihiko was trying their best not to ruin the suit at the same time hold him back.

"Minato! Stop! Just wait a little longer!" Akihiko demanded.

"But I miss her!"

"YOU JUST MET EACH OTHER A FEW HOURS AGO BEFORE THIS STARTED JESUS YOU'RE BEING EXTRA MINATO" Junpei shouts as he started to put all his might to immobilize Minato somehow.

But it actually worked. Junpei put all his might to start dragging Minato back to his seat. Minato, losing energy since he was struggling against a ' _pro'_ baseball player and a boxer slash detective was clearly tiring. When Minato was placed on the seat, Akihiko tied Minato's hands together with the chair handles with his handcuffs.

"Let me go! Please!" He pleeded.

"Sorry Minato, but this is for the best..." Akihiko apologized, while Junpeinlets out a stressed groan.

"Man I agreed to be your best man! Not your babysitter! Snap out of it!" Junpei complained.

Realizing what he had done, Minato stopped struggling and looked down to himself. He was so excited that he had completely become selfish just to see her. He shouldve appreciated all of his friend's hardwork they put into this. "Im sorry..." he whispers loudly, apologizing to not just Junpei and Akihiko, but also Yukari, Minako and Fuuka, for their hardwork for the dress they were preparing Mitsuru in.

"Nah, its fine dude. We get it. You're just excited eh?" Junpei teases as he knocked Minato's shoulder a bit.

"Dont beat yourself up. Just wait a few more minutes" Akihiko tells him.

Suddenly, the boys heard a knock in the room. They look over to the room entrance and saw Ken, the ringboy, wearing a tuxedo, and Koromaru beneath him. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's about to start. Please get the groom ready" he said before walking out again.

Akihiko pats Minato on the shoulder. "Well, you're up" he gives him an encouraging smile as he unlocked the handcuffs.

"Dont worry dude, we gotchu!" Junpei gives off his signature overconfident grin. Minato smiles at his two close friends.

"Thanks guys... I really appreciate this..."

When it was finally time for Mitsuru to walk through the aisle, she seemed to be a bit late, making Minato worry a bit. He starts to overthing things, such as thinking that maybe she had second thoughts on the last minute. Maybe she had run away from shame. Maybe she thought of Minato as a beast, a monster, due to his past actions. Minato sweats, and he felt like he was about to drop to the floor and have a melt down. He looked over to the crowd. He could see some of his close friends and relatives out there, such as Naoto, his grandfather, Yu, Akira, Hidetoshi, Chihiro, Kenji, Kazushi and so on. Junpei and Akihiko were standing on the side, giving him the thumbs up. That helped calmed him down a bit. He also saw Mitsuru's mother sitting on her wheelchair at the front. Looking happily as ever. Not to mention the crowd of reporters and photographers on the second floor above them, filiming and taking pictures from the balcony. _That_ gave him mix feelings. Damn why did the Kirijo group let this many reporters in again? This was his weakness after all, peer pressure-

All of a sudden, the doors opened and the music played. Minato looked over and saw the _**most beautiful goddess** _he had ever seen. Mitsuru Kirijo, making her way down the aisle with Yukari, Minako and Fuuka behind her. Her dress sliding on the floor as she takes her steps towards him. Minato was mesmerized by her beauty however, he just stood there like how Medusa had turned someone into stone just by looking at her. Exept this time this 'Medusa' was way more prettier and cuter. Not that she wasnt beautiful before, Minato had always thought the word 'beautiful' was an underestimation of her true beauty. But now, after seeing her like this, he's not sure what to even call it anymore. She walks towards him, definetely nervous as she tried to avoid everyone's gaze. Minato still couldnt believe it. His eyes couldnt blink as they were too focused on the living goddess infront of him. When she reached the aisle, he cleared his throat, putting on his poker face.

"You look beautiful Mī-chan..." he smirks, she blushes.

"T-Thank you M-Mina-kun..." she stutters. "Y-You dont look s-so bad yourself...".

She then noticed his tie, and giggles. "For once you actually tied your tie properly".

Minato tries to contain the blush and chuckles instead. "Thanks for the compliment".

When it was finally their turn to make vows, Minato started first.

"I vow, to always protect and stay by your side, no matter what happens. I will take the risks if it means to keep you safe and sound from all of the dangers that can harm you. I will take care of you, even if it gets me injured or killed. I will go through hell and back for you, even if I dont make it back. I vow to love you even if it means it would kill me"

That vow nearly got Mitsuru break down into tears. She felt her heart melt and a few tears form in her eyes as her face starts to match her hair. She shakes her head and inhales.

"I vow to always love and protect you from the dangers that may come. I vow to always satisfy you in any way to keep you with me. I vow to protect the moments and memories we share together every second. From just having a nice silent reading session together, to riding the motorcycle around the whole town with you. Because come what may, we'll be together..."

Mitsuru was about to finish when she noticed something. His tie went loose. She smiles and starts to tie them together again.

"I also vow to tie your ties everyday" she smiles warmly, making his heart melt into a pool of lovestruck.

"Very well, you may now, kiss the bride!" The priest announced, and everyone started clapping.

"Dont mind if I do" Minato wraps his right arm around Mitsuru's waist and pulls her closer to him. Their eyes locking, his heterochromiatic grey and blue eyes to her brown-redish eyes. Eventually he stole her lips from her and the two spend a tender moment, with everyone clapping even harder and some cheering and shouting for them. The photographers went wild and took every single picture they could and flashes started surrounding them, the sound of excited reporters could be heard.

When they parted, Minato whispers in her ear.

" _I love you, my Empress..."_

 **[AN: hi wussup :3**

 **Ye I know its cheesy and sappy, but hey! Its a romantic fanfic abt romance and mxms. What u expect lol :3**

 **Anyways, Ill keep this updates while i keep the other one updated too! Thx for all the support guys! Appreciated ;D]**


	3. Sleeping Arrangements

_Sleeping Arrangements_

 **[AN: This one's about Minato sleeping in Mitsuru's room (no lemon stuff, just some uhhhh, hardcore lime -3-", but if u want lemon stuff, just ask in the comments). Oh and did you know, Mitsuru's mom is actually alive this whole time? Which was why I put her in on the Wedding one. Apparently she's very ill but is literally parenting goals. Listen to the cds, its the only place where she exists sadly :'). Anywho, enjoy!! :D]**

Minato was studying together with her in her room. He had trouble with a particular subject, his worst enemy.

English.

He kept looking at the paper sheet, his glare so intense it could literally break his glasses if they were physical. He held the paper tight in his grip and tried his best not to give up. After all, he was infront of the woman who he wants to impress, no matter how childish that sounds. That woman was actually the one helping him learn right now. She was way more educated and intelligent then he is and will ever be. That didnt bother him though, whenever he looked up from his papers he saw her reading a book, looking elegant as always. Her eyes locked onto every word that book holds, her crimson-red hair tied neatly into an average ponytail, her posture straight and formal, despite only the two of them being in that room. She was wearing her nightwear, which consisted of a large, white t-shirt that Minato use to owned and his old, black sports shorts. This was a rare sight to behold, since no one else had ever seen Mitsuru in a nightwear before, other then Minato, Minako and Yukari of course. Minato had fo admit, she was utterly adorable wearing his clothes. He notes to himself to give her his whole closet. But what really _excited_ him was the fact that the strap from her black bra was visible from the giant shirt. It was obvious that it wasnt one of those _exciting_ ones, just a normal black bra from the looks of the straps, but even that does not turn away the fact that she still looks sexy and cute in this type of clothing.

He couldn't take it anymore. He was too focused on Mitsuru then the paper. Minato decides to abandon the paper and look at Mitsuru all day. But trying not to blow his cover, he pretends he's still going through the paper, but his eyes were still locked onto hers.

Suddenly, a smirk stretches out in the redhead's face, confusing Minato for a bit. She closes her eyes in satisfaction and closes the book, laying it down on the table. "You know, Mina-kun, if you're going to stare at me like that, then atleast do it properly" she giggles. Minato blushes, and hides himself behind the paper. He definitely, does not want Mitsuru to see his red-tomato face, in the glasses that she refers to as 'cute'. That would be absolutely humilating for him.

However, fate has other plans in mind. Minato could hear Mitsuru's footsteps coming from the left side of the table, walking towards him. He grips the paper tighter and hopes to god she doesnt try anything. Well, too bad god didnt hear him apparently.

Mitsuru pulls the paper out of his hand _gently_ , and lowers herself down to his level, since he was still sitting on the chair.

"You barely finished until the fifth question" she says as she examines the paper next to him. He looks at her closely as she gets herself busy with his terrible language skills.

As always, she never wore make up unless it was something very formal, that would make her self concious. She was always a naturally beautiful goddess in Minato's eyes. From the long, sex thighs to her gorgeous, crimson-red hair, the word _beautiful_ might actually be an understatement. Minato's mouth went agape, lifeless, as if his mouth was too heavy for him to move. His eyes sparkled, even through his glasses, as if he was seeing constellations.

Mitsuru lets out a sigh. It appears that his english is slightly improving, but its... taking its time...

She suddenly felt as if she was being watched. Moving her eyes to look to the side, she sees Minato going head over heels for her, making her blush slightly. But his gaze had somehow managed to make her feel satisfied for some reason. She smirks and decides fo take this opportunity to her advantage.

"I think it would be best if we decide to have a break, no?" She asks him, with a smile. Coming back to reality, Minato stays quiet for a while, trying to readjust his mind so he can understand what she just said. But before he could answer, Mitsuru decides to take things to a much more different level.

She sits on his lap, and places her hands around his neck, loosely. Making herself comfortable, Minato flinches everytime she moves an inch on him, and tries his best to hide _himself_. Noticing his discomfort, Mitsuru gets a bit anxious. "Are you alright? Is this too fast? Im sorry I was going off limits I should've-" Minato cuts her off by shaking his head repeatedly, in a stern, yet nervous way. Nervous probably because he doesnt want her to realize whats happening to him.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, i-if we're going to fast, please tell me so. I dont want to harm you or do something you find uncomfortable whatsoever, so please-" Mitsuru starts ranting due to her own nervousness. Minato sighs, it has been a habit of hers ever since they were little. Whenever she was in the wrong, she would always start getting nervous and apologize multiple times to the person, whoever it is. Suddenly, Minato gets an idea on how to calm her down.

As Mitsuru keeps ranting and ranting on, Minato takes this as an opportunity. He leans in and presses his lips against her soft ones, shocking her for a while.

The flavor of her lips usually change, the first time they kissed, they tasted like strawberries, like most of the time. Sometimes, they taste like vanilla, like right now. Other times, they taste like candy. Either way, Minato likes all of them. He doesnt care what they taste like, only the person they are coming from.

Moving away from the kiss, he looks at her dumbstruck, cute, blushing face, and smirks.

"I told you Im okay with it" he whispers in her ear, sending her a shiver down her spine.

"M-Minato!" She calls out due to embarrassment.

"Whats wrong, _Mi-chan_ ~~?" He asks her in a more _seductive_ tone in her ear, sending her more shivers down her spine.

Minato chuckles. "Dont worry, I was just teasing, Im not going to do anything" he says after moving away from her ear. Mitsuru puffs her cheeks out.

"T-That was a p-peculiar way to shut me up..." She crosses her arms, and looks to the side, acting all mad, but is miserably failing.

"Its special for the empress" Minato smiles, and she blushes. The nickname has been used for a while now, but Mitsuru still cant get use to it. Shes not sure if its either the way he says it or the face he makes whenever he says it. Either way, she secretly loves it but will never tell Minato, that would be embarrassing.

Mitsuru looked back at her boyfriend, smirking proudly. Although she loves it so much to death, she also hates it. Losing is not in her dictionary, she examines him to find a way to give him payback. Then, she gets an idea.

Minato was thinking to himself how cute Mitsuru is. Its basically his usual rant about astronomy but now about Mitsuru instead, and inside his mind sadly. He thought about how talented and intelligent she is, how cute she can he at times, how sexy she can suddenly turn into, Minato felt lucky to be paired with such a perfect goddess in the world and thanked the gods. However, he was caught off guard as Mitsuru suddenly took his glasses away from him. Alarmed, he tried to clear up his vision as the world turns blurry.

Luckily, Mitsuru was only a few inches away from him, so he was still able to focus, it would just take time. He saw her blurry figure put the black, skinny object - supposedly his glasses - onto herself and put them on. Minato was confused at first, and his vision finally cleared and he was able to see his girlfriend clearly now.

But what was in his vision shocked him.

Mitsuru, his perfect goddess, could not get cuter he once thought. But he might be proven wrong. She was still wearing the same clothing, and same position, but she was... different... somehow. She was wearing his glasses. Apprently, by wearing those black, circular glasses, she was giving off a different aura, one that captures Minato's whole body to her and just her. Her eyes seemed larger a small bit and he could see them even more perfectly, despite not wearing his glasses. The brown-redish eyes seemed to sparkle brighter then stars to him, and he was so captured by it he felt like he had been launched into space at that moment.

"Break time is over, let me be your teacher again" Mitsuru purrs with a large, smirk with a soft, sexy, enticing tone, her voice echoes in his brain. If he could, he would admit that his girlfriend is the cutest and most sexiest girlfriend in the whole universe and would fight anyone that says otherwise. However, he was so lost in her that he did not realize that whatever he had just imagined now was just his imagination.

"Minato?" Mitsuru tried to get his boyfriend back to earth, but he seemed to be lost in her eyes. She lets out a sigh. "A-As much as I find your gaze flattering, Minato-kun, its getting late. You should probably head back to your-" Minato shuts her up again with the same tactic, smashing his lips against hers. The taste of vanilla comes back into his mouth, and he smirked as he kept kissing. Mitsuru was caught offhanded as the kiss had suddenly started to become more aggressive and full of lust and desire. She couldnt helpt but kiss him back at the same speed, maybe not as fast but fast enough atleast.

He intensifies the kiss and starts to increase the speed, and Mitsuru responds. Eventually, the kiss intensified to the point where they let their tongues explore each other's cavern. The two start a duel with their tongues and sees who will be the dominant one. While doing so, Minato takes his free hands and starts to hug her closer, so she wont let go. His left hand wraps around her waist while his right starts to _caress_ her tighs, surprising her and catching her off guard, making him win the duel. Her moans echoed throughout the room, and she tightened her hands around his neck, not wanting him to let go.

"M-Minato..." Mitsuru whispers his name in and out of the affection. When they kiss came to a halt as the two tried to catch their breath, Mitsuru looks up at Minato. His usual demeanor of being a calm, quiet and expressionless person, changed into a man with eyes of lust, desire and the need. Mitsuru also feels a... _growth..._ below her, between his legs.

"M-Minato! Wa-Wait first! These glasses ade dizzy!" She said as she started to wave her hands around to signal for him to wait. She took the glasses off and places them behind her, on the table, above his abandones paper. When she looked back at him, he started his affection immediately in an instant.

The two kept kissing and embracing each other, they had abandoned reality and had not realized how much time has passed. They have only been kissing, but the moans and groans they let out could make others think otherwise. They didnt realize until the clock struck twelve and everything turned green, the Dark Hour has started. Minato stops licking his bites that were on Mitsuru's neck, specifically under her ear, where her weakspot lays. He stops but stays at the same position, both huffing from all of the heat they have inside them. Feeling Minato's hot breath was not helping Mitsuru.

"Let me stay over tonight" Minato said out of the blue. Mitsuru looks down at him.

"W-What?"

He looks up at her, his eyes still filled with lust and his smirk only growing wider.

"You heard me" he teases.

Mitsuru blushes, too embarrassed to answer.

But before she even does, Minato picks her up bridal style, and walks towards the bed, away from the couch. He lays the empress down onto the bed's surface and growls as he crawls above her. The two spent a long night together, and Minato's glasses was left alone on top of the abandoned paper.

Mitsuru moans and Minato groans as their heat intensifies, she looks out the window. It was a full moon tonight, and the Dark Hour was still young.

 **[AN: hahahaaaaaaaaaa**

 **heavy lime. ok maybe this is kinda lemon but its implied lemon, so its still considered 15 right :D**

 **Anyways, this will cleanse the world with MMs]**


End file.
